Reminiscencias
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry no sabía que en su historia con Draco esta escena era obligatoria, Draco tampoco sabía que en sus sueños ya había visto esto antes. Dentro del universo de Adivinación.


**REMINISCENCIAS**

_Reminiscencia, del latín reminiscentĭa, es un concepto que puede asociarse a evocaciones, memorias o recuerdos. Una reminiscencia es la representación mental de una situación, un hecho u otra cosa que tuvo lugar en el pasado._

* * *

Draco observó el árbol familiar de los Potter observando como el nombre de su bebé seguía sin aparecer. Al parecer a algunos de los miembros de la familia Potter le había parecido divertido el hecho de que los padre ignoraran si su futuro descendiente era niño o niña. Cuando Draco había visitado a su padre para saber que decía su propio árbol, porque no estaba seguro si estaba embarazado, su madre inmediatamente había corrido a cerrar la habitación y con ayuda de Potter, la habían sellado para que ninguno pudiese abrirla.

Draco y Lucius se miraron sabiendo que al día siguiente la magia familiar les permitiría entrar con tan solo verter un poco de sangre en la habitación, pero desde entonces Harry solía mantener sus visitas a la mansión vigiladas y Narcissa a su respectivo marido.

Un poco decepcionados, cedieron al deseo de ser sorprendidos que tenían sus respectivas parejas.

No obstante, su padre había tenido éxito en la empresa y estaba parado frente a la chimenea de su despacho listo para brindarle información. Draco se mordió el labio emocionado. Harry estaba en una misión, así que podía saber la respuesta sin interrupciones.

-¿Quieres saber?-le preguntó su padre.

Las ansias recorrieron en ese entonces al heredero de los Malfoy y se mordió los labios.

Diablos, claro que quería saber.

No obstante suspirando negó con la cabeza. Harry se decepcionaría si lo supiese.

-No, dejemos que me sorprenda.

Después de todo podría no estar embarazado y si lo estaba por generaciones los Malfoy habían tenido primogénitos varones.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

-Te sorprenderás creeme.

Eso puso en ansias a Draco. ¿Sería una niña?¿Gemelas?¿Mellizos?

Decidiendo que las ansias lo matarían si seguía así decidió ir a dormir. Después de todo las vacaciones de los inefables eran muy cortas.

* * *

Para cuando Harry entró Draco estaba nuevamente parado frente al tapiz del árbol. Harry no quería decirle, pero la razón por la que no quería que supiese si estaba embarazado o en todo caso el sexo del bebé es que Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a saber que pasaría que si no estaba embazarado podría decepcionarse o si lo estaba el bebé estaría desarrollando su propio don usando de base el de Draco y evitando que el rubio lo use, por lo que Harry quería que experimentara una verdadera emoción de sorpresa en su vida.

Además así podría escoger los nombres a su gusto y jugar con ellos. Oh, por Merlín. Que lo estuviese, por favor.

No esperaba que las ansias consumieran a su marido de ese modo hasta el punto de pasarse los días frente al árbol familiar. Harry estaba ahí para recoger unos papeles y marcharse, el tiempo valía oro, no obstante se acercó a su marido.

-¿Terminó?-le preguntó el príncipe slytherin en un susurro.

-No, vine de paso.

Draco suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamará? -preguntó Draco mirando el árbol familiar de los Potter- me gusta Scorpius

Harry se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de calmar las ansias que podían ver recorrer a su esposo.

-Aun no sabemos si estás embarazado- dijo y Draco rodó los ojos y miró a su esposo de cerca. Harry suspiró.-Scorpius es lindo-Dijo apoyándolo. Draco simplemente lo presentía y rara vez los adivinos se equivocaban-¿Has pensado cual será su segundo nombre?

-Alexander- dijo el rubio- Alexander como mi padre.

-Scorpius Alexander Malfoy Potter no está mal.- Dijo besandole el cuello. Simplemente sabía que no había tiempo. Pero Draco era adictivo, su aroma, su voz, su cuerpo, lo deseaba siempre.

-Claro que no está mal- rebatió Draco ignorándo las intenciones de su esposo conscientemente. -Es igual de precioso que el nombre de Lily

-Lily Berenice Potter Malfoy- dijo Harry besando su cuello- tampoco está mal.

-Deja de usar esa palabra- dijo enojado pero sin escaparse del abrazo.

-La detestas porque lo primero que dije de tu aspecto es que no estabas tan mal.- rió

-¡Potter!-reclamó Draco al recordar aquella vez en que siendo amigos Harry le había dicho que no comprendía porque todo el mundo se moría por él si tan solo no estaba tan mal, hiriendo su orgullo Malfoy, pero sobre todo hiriéndolo a él aunque no lo dijese. Claro que él ignoraba que Harry estuvo a punto de decirle a Terry, su entonces novio, que no tocara lo que era suyo y apartara sus manos de él.

-Ya, ya. - Dijo dandose la vuelta para abrazarlo y ocultar su sonrisa sabiendo lo que su amado esposo pensaba. - Si te hace sentir mejor ese día mentí.

-¿Así?- dijo con un puchero Draco.

-Por supuesto. Si hubieras estado pasable no me habrías gustado desde primero...

-¿Te gustaba desde primero? -Eso era nuevo. Draco sabía que Harry se moría por él desde lo salvó del hechizo pero nada más. Y en su noviazgo Harry se lo había asegurado así. Asi que...-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-preguntó.

-¡Porque me odiabas! Te parece más...

Draco hizo una mueca

-Te lo merecías-Y claro que se lo merecía. Todo era culpa de Harry, si el moreno no hubiera jugado a ser tan justo y noble Draco se habría apoderado de él desde hace bastante.

-Por supuesto que no

-Por supuesto que sí. Mira que escoger a Weasley.- Dijo sin especificar a cual Weasley se refería porque desde el punto de vista de Draco ambos merecían ser asados. Especialmente la comadreja hembra que aún le coqueteaba a Harry aunque él estuviera presente.

Ah, pero ya vería Harry cuando dejase que la pelirroja le tocara el brazo de nuevo. Porque él iría hacia Terry y le diría lo mucho que lo extrañaba para que a su esposo se le quite lo imbécil.

-No me has dicho desde cuando empecé a gustarte- dijo el moreno acercandose aún más y Draco olvidó momentaneamente su futura venganza.

Movió los labios.

\- ¿Qué?-dijo el de lentes- No oí lo que dijiste

-Desde cuarto-admitió finalmente sin mirarlo.

-Desde cuarto-repitió el otro- ¡pero si empezaste a salir con Nott por aquella época!-dijo separandose.

-Ya.. -dijo rápido y rojo Draco. Pero al parecer Harry no había sido el único en ocultar cosas. Sabía que había algo que el rubio no le estaba diciendo.

-Draco... que estás ocultando.-preguntó en su tono de auror en interrogatorio.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Nada

-Que te conozco

-Nada...

-Draco

-Nada, en serio- dijo queriendose alejar pero el otro no lo permitió pues empezó a besarle el hombro. Estúpido y sexy Potter.

-Dragón..-dijo susurrando.

Draco suspiro.

-Quería olvidarte- Eso hizo que Harry se detuviera y retrocediera unos pasos.

-Olvidarme

-Olvidarte- repitió

El hombre se acercó hacía él y un anillo resplandeció en su mano mientras tomaba la de él donde resplandecía uno igual

-¿Y lo lograste?

-¿Qué?

-Olvidarme

Draco lo miró profundamente

-No-confesó en voz baja.

Sus miradas no se despegaron en ningún momento mientras el gryffindor acercaba su cara a la de él.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Harry y lo besó.

-Lo es- respondió Draco.

-Volveré pronto-prometió Harry y tomando los papeles le dió un beso en la nariz. -Entonces iremos a visitar al medimago para saber si debemos revisar tu árbol.

Draco lo vió alejarse y sonrió.

* * *

Cuando despertó un día antes de entrar al trabajo, Draco se sentía tan mal que terminó vomitando al lado de la cama. Para el medio día todo lo que comía porque tenía hambre era rechazado y desecho.

-Creo que he cogido una fiebre-le dijo a Hermione por la chimenea cuando esta atendió.

-No te muevas- fue la respuesta.

Ya tendido en la cama y con algo por fin en su estómago, Draco escuchó las palabras que se suponía escucharía cuando Harry volviera de su misión al día siguiente.

-Estás embarazado. Enviaré una nota a tu trabajo informandole tu condición y le diré a Parkinson que se encargue de...

Pero no escuchó de que se encargaría Pansy.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Draco estaba cabreado. Cabreadísimo. Harry había dicho que volvería en una semana y ya habían pasado tres. Le había enviado una carta y Harry había llegado de paso como siempre, lo había felicitado y se había vuelto a marchar.

Antes era fácil de comprender debido a que Draco estaba hormonologicamente estable y se había casado con él sabiendo como era su trabajo y dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero ahora que sus emociones se movían interiormente al 100, no que lo dejara ver porque él era un Malfoy, no era fácil de soportar.

Draco se sentía tan mal que le había pedido que no se marchara, pero Harry había dicho que esto era realmente importante y no podía dejarlo a medias, que lo discutiría cuando volviera al día siguiente. Al día siguiente las b... de Merlín. Ya casi acababa la semana y conociendolo se llevaría el mes.

Miró la carta de McGonagall donde le aceptaba como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Antes Draco lo había rechazado debido a que le gustaba mantenerse lejos del lugar que lo vió diariamente sufrir, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo peligroso y demandante que era su trabajo y si Harry seguía siendo auror, su pequeño bebé estaría solo la mayor parte del tiempo o sin un padre.

Y Draco no quería eso para su pequeño amor.

Sintiendose triste y necesitando un abrazo, Draco comió otra de las galletas que Weasley le llevó de parte de Hermione y esperó a que esta noche Harry llegase.

* * *

Harry entró por la chimenea y miró a Draco dormido en el sofá. El rubio sostenía su estomago y Harry sonrío feliz sabiendo que efectivamente un futuro Scorpius o una futura Lily estaban ahí. La mano de Draco envolvía el lugar de forma cariñosa y protectora y Harry estuvo tentado a agacharse y besarla para darle las gracias. Las gracias por estar a su lado, por escogerlo, por brindarle una familia. Su mirada se colocó entonces en el compañero del anillo dorado y resplandeciente que ambos llevan orgullosamente y dejando su sombrero de viaje se acercó culpable y sin querer despertarlo. Se suponía que la misión duraría una semana pero al final con todo se ha alargado un mes. El aroma del rubio comenzó a invadir sus fosas nasales y el corazón de Harry empezó a llenarse de la calidez que solo podía brindar Draco. Incluso cuando estaba enojado. Lo recorrió con la mirada absorbiendo todo lo posible y sintió la ansiedad aumentar y a la magia alborotarse a su alrededor, inquieta por el deseo de por fin tocarlo.

Le acarició la mejilla y notó las ojeras de Draco. Hermione le había mandado sus propias cartas notificandole el estado del Malfoy menor y le contó de los antojos y mareos que no habían dejado libre al rubio ni un día desde que todo comenzó. Una de las razones era precisamente que Harry no había estado a su lado, pues un bebé como el de los Malfoy, necesitaba gran cantidad de magia de ambos progenitores, no solo para sobrevivir sino para desarrollar su propio don. Inquieto, Harry se preguntó que retos tendría que enfrentar la vida que Draco llevaba adentro y si él podrá facilitarle las cosas o sería digno de recibirla.

Si su pequeño descendiente sufriría como lo hizo su rubio padre.

Y se dijo que no, porque Harry estaría ahí esta vez. Porque no había una guerra que se entrometiese. Porque esta vez Draco estaría a su lado.

Al lado de Draco había un rastro de dulces y golosinas devoradas. Ron y Blaise habían estado al pendiente del rubio pero Harry sabía que no era lo mismo. Lo que más lamentaba es que ambos hayan discutido en día anterior al viaje del pelinegro. Es cierto que se despidieron como siempre, pero Harry estaba seguro que Draco se sintió dolido de que se marchara cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Se ve deprimido-le había escrito Hermione.

Así que aún cuando se moría por capturar a ese horda de mortífagos que pretendían revivir a su amado señor, Harry volvió a casa y se dió cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto. Al lado de Draco había una porción de leche tibia y galletas, lo que significaba que había estado esperandolo desde hace quién sabe cuantos días. Seguramente Rude, la elfa favorita de Draco, se lo había traído por si le daba hambre.

Notando lo extraño que se veía Draco sin su uniforme, o la falta de los papeles de trabajo del inefable, Harry se dió cuenta que el rubio había cumplido con su palabra de dejar su trabajo así Harry no lo hiciese. El trabajo de ambos era demasiado peligroso y demandante, especialmente el de Harry, había opinado el rubio, para tener un bebé. Ese día Harry le había dicho que no quería renunciar a lo que había soñado ser desde pequeño, a lo que había sido su padre, que confiara en él; pero ahora viendo a Draco esperándolo completamente solo en la enorme Grimmauld Place, se preguntó si era lo correcto. Se sentía culpable de hacer sentir mal a su rubio esposo, especialmente porque Draco no solía pedir cosas egoistas. La falta de los papeles, de la túnica del rubio, de todo lo que Draco traía del ministerio ,le recordó lo mucho que Draco se había esforzado para que ha pesar de su pasado lo hayan aceptado como inefable. El rubio realmente amaba su trabajo y disfrutaba de utilizar toda su mente para resolver casos. Y sin embargo había renunciado para volverse profesor de pociones para cuidar al bebé y estar siempre disponible para hacerlo. Estar vivo para cuidarlo.

Miró su propio anillo. Draco no lo sabía, pero hubo un momento en el que Harry estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un ex-mortífago resentido. Lo último que pensó era que no vería a su hijo crecer ni volvería a abrazar a Draco. No volvería a verlo reir. Sintiendo toda la emoción del momento se quitó la túnica de auror y se acercó a abrazarlo. Automáticamente Draco se acomodó a él y Harry le dió un beso en la boca, sin intenciones de profundizarlo o volverlo intenso. Era un beso suave, dulce como el primer beso que le dio. Poco a poco sintió como Draco le respondía y al contrario a lo planeado por Harry, se recostó aún más en el sofá empujándolo hacia él con la esperanza de desahogar ese mes entero que no pudieron hacerlo. Que no se tuvieron el uno al otro.

Cuando Draco gimió fue como si una corriente atravesara a Harry y enseguida sus manos invadieron debajo de la camisa del rubio y tocaron todo lo que alcanzaba. Cuando el rubio hizo lo mismo que él, Harry soltó un gemido en la garganta de Draco y se separaron para tomar aire. Estaban totalmente sonrojados y se veían a los ojos.

Esos hipnotizadores ojos grises-pensó Harry.

-Te extrañe- le dijo el moreno y Draco sonrió y se abrazó a él, feliz de tenerlo por fin en casa, a su lado.

-Bienvenido, Harry.-dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo y acurrucandose a él. -¿Haz comido algo?-le preguntó el rubio y Harry asintió.

-Si, camino aquí. ¿Y tú haz comido?-preguntó.

-Me la he pasado comiendo-dijo con un tono infantil- Engordaré.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solían estar siempre que estaba con Draco a su lado, lo cargó cuidadosamente y lo llevó a la habitación. Sus ojos enseguida se fijaron en que Draco ya tenía la pijama lo que significaba que ya se había duchado, lo tapó despacio y decidió tomar su propia ducha.

Cuando iba a apagar la lámpara junto al rubio, notó una carta sobre la mesa y la desdobló esperando que el rubio no se enojara por leerla.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_No sabe el gusto que me da tenerlo en mi fila de profesores. El profesor actual de pociones dice que no puede esperar el tiempo necesario para relevarlo pero su amigo, el señor Nott ha dicho que con gusto lo suplirá el año que usted pide para concluir el embarazo y adaptarse a su paternidad._

_Muchas felicidades a ambos_

_Con cariño, McGonagall._

Harry asentó la carta McGonagall notando lo rápido que Draco había cambiado de profesión. No obstante su estómago se anudó ligeramente al notar que Theodore estaba haciendole el favor al rubio de suplirlo y sintiendo los celos en él. Mientras Harry se negaba a cambiar de profesión, Nott fácilmente había abierto un tiempo para que el trabajo de Draco no sea suplido.

_Theo y yo solo somos amigos-le decía siempre Draco._

_Está enamorado de Daphne-se recordó._

Calmandose, o intentandolo, escribió una carta para enviarla a primera hora solicitandole a la directora ser el profesor de DCAO para estar junto al rubio, así tenga que estar un año conviviendo con Nott. Después del baño, y sintiendose menos irritado, se acostó junto a Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo- le dijo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Draco soñoliento sintiendo el abrazo que envolvía su estomago con delicadeza- Mañana Hermione me dirá si es niño o niña. Quería que lo vieras.

-Gracias por esperarme-respondió Harry y se apegó a su esposo sintiendo por fin su alma completa.-¿Sabes?-le dijo- El otro día recordé algo

Con el sueño invadiendolo a mil, Draco solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero contento de que al fin Harry esté a su lado y con la magia de él acoplandose a la suya y a la del bebé, decidió que invertir minutos de sueño en convivir con su amado esposo, al que no había tenido por más de 10 minutos en el último mes, no lo iba a matar, por lo que se esforzó en mantenerse despierto.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry y Draco tragó el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de sus labios diciendose a sí mismo que debía dejar de babear por su esposo. -¿Si?-se obligó a decir tratando de doblegar sus ansias de ser tomado- ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió suavemente y le dió un beso en la frente y Draco supo que lo que sea que recordó tiene que ver con él. Con la mano en su estómago, Draco se preguntó si siendo completamente celoso y posesivo, aunque menos que Harry, podría compartir exitosamente al padre de su esposo con sus hijos.

-Concentrate Draco-le susurro Harry en el oído y Draco totalmente en trance le rodó el cuello con sus brazos atrayendolo hacia él.

-Lo intento-le dijo.

-Cuando tenía 5 años-empezó Harry a relatar a su esposo acariciandole el cabello y Draco se derritió entre sus brazos- me encontre con un niño perdido que me dijo que me toparía a otro en la tienda de ropas. -relató mientras sentía los besos de Draco-También me dijo que tenía dos opciones y que mi futuro dependería de ellas. Si aceptaba ser su amigo sería mi mejor amigo por siempre. Pero si decidía rechazarlo él se convertiría en la persona que más me amaría en el mundo. Así otras personas me amaran. Así otras personas me enamoraran a mí. Esa persona estaría para mí por siempre y él sería la persona que me haría más feliz y me daría todo lo que yo buscaba.

Draco gruñó y Harry rió aprovechando que la oscuridad cubría su sonrisa

-¿En serio?¿Quién fue?- escuchó.

-Tú.- dijo besandole la frente

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-No lo recuerdo..-dijo Draco sorprendido

-Lo sé-rio. -Me dijiste que no lo harías...

Su esposo se quedó en silencio y Harry supo que pensaba en algo.

-¿Es por eso que rechazaste mi mano?-le preguntó

-Quizá...-respondió.

El silencio permaneció un rato más y Harry creyó que el rubio se durmió hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo

-Soy un idiota- dijo finalmente.

Harry rio nuevamente. Era raro escuchar decirse a sí mismo algo que no sea guapo, rico, millionario, sexy-no que Harry negara lo último-, u otras cosas ególatras.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó interesado.

-Yo mismo te aleje de mí. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Se sintió feliz cuando lo entendió. Tiempo. Si Harry hubiera tomado su mano ellos hubieran estado juntos desde el principio.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Me dice que eres la persona que más me ama en el mundo.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y apoyandose en su brazo para seguir estando se costado- La persona que necesito. La que siempre amaré y la que me da todo lo que quiero y más.

-Tonto

-Me dice que eres la amistad, el amor y la familia en una sola persona.-Continuó sabiendo que a pesar de las palabras de Draco, éste estaba sonrojado. A veces se sorprendía de lo muy penoso que podía ser Draco cuando había tenido varias relaciones esporádicas antes. La sola idea le hizo pensar en la necesidad de declararlo suyo pero se obligó a terminar- Me dice que me diste esperanza de ser amado cuando nadie lo hacía y que a pesar que por momentos dude, tenías razón. Yo te amo más que a nada y nadie en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz.

Harry no sabía que en su historia con Draco esta escena era obligatoria, Draco tampoco sabía que en sus sueños ya había visto esto antes. No obstante la respiración del rubio se volvió suave y calmada mientras lo escuchaba y Harry se abrazó a él con la esperanza de dormir. No siempre se decían palabras así pero disfrutaba cuando eso ocurría.

El matrimonio no era lo que lo mantenía a Draco junto a Harry, era el amor y la posesividad que el uno tenía con el otro. Aún si Draco dejaba de amarlo, Harry no le permitiría marcharse de su lado y sabía que ocurriría lo mismo en viceversa. Mordió ligeramente el hombro de su esposo y suspiró. Solo tenía que acabar con ese grupo que pretendía atacar a Draco y sus padres, clasificandolos como traidores. Harry era capaz de matarlos si era necesario. No iba a perdonar a nadie que pusiera a Draco en peligro, en especial ahora que no era inefable y estaba embarazado. Aplastaría con sus propias manos a cualquiera que lo intentase, auror o no auror. Un puesto no significaba nada si podía mantener al rubio a su lado.

_No te dejare ir. Nunca.-_pensó envolviendolo en sus brazos.

* * *

Harry entró a la habitación, luego de un largo día de clases, donde Draco se encontraba sentado con Lily en los brazos. Su primera hija, pensó alegre. Con su primer amor. Mirando a la pequeña copia de su madre, la calidez invadió el corazón de Harry y se paró frente a ambos. Ante el sonido los ojos verdes se abrieron y le dieron la bienvenida a la vez que la mano de la pequeña se movía hacia él.

_Papá, estoy despierta-_decía y automáticamente Harry la tomó en brazos haciendo que los ojos grises se abrieran.

-Hola Harry-saludó el rubio adormilado.

-Hola Dragón. Yo la cuidaré, descansa.-Pidió y Draco asintió cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Harry le besó la frente y lo levitó a la pequeña cama que estaba en la habitación para que estuviera más cómodo y ocupó la mecedora.

Pronto sería su aniversario, pensó. Y se preguntó que podría hacer para celebrarlo mientras le sonreía a Lily y observaba a Draco dormir.


End file.
